


Intermission

by tvip11



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvip11/pseuds/tvip11
Summary: Valerie gives Dan a blowjob. That's it. That's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since only five people ship this damn ship I gotta write my own porn like a heathen. Enjoy.

Dan watched her slip out of her suit, revealing her simple sports bra and boy shorts. Sure, they weren’t as sexy as lingerie, but they did leave little to the imagination.

He watched her get down on her knees, brown hands resting on his thighs. She drew tiny circles with her thumb as she hummed a little ditty to herself. “Is all this necessary?” he asked, resting back on his forearms. He chuckled. “I’m not very patient, y'know.”

“Oh, hush Phantom,” said Valerie as she slid her hands up his thighs until they rubbed against his aching crotch. He immediately bucked underneath her palm and she gave him a wicked smile. “The teasing is the best part.”

She pushed his legs apart, just enough so she could nibble at his thigh through the fabric of his pants. Her right hand rested at his hip, fingers moving lazily over his hip bone. The other rubbed against his bulging cock.

Dan let out a sound from his throat. “Valerie,” he growled.

She moved away from his thigh and huffed. “Fine, fine.” She quickly loosened his belt and let his pants pool at his feet. She then tugged at his boxers, letting his blueish-green cock spring free.

“Huh.”

Dan narrowed his eyes at her, red irises practically blinding her in the dim lit room. “What?”

“Well,” she said as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. “I just thought the carpet would match the drapes.”

Dan sat up a bit. “Excuse me?”

“What?” asked Valerie as she started pumping him. “It was just an educated guess. Especially since, well, y'know-.”

“Know. What.” he gritted through his teeth, trying to ignore her vise-like grip.

“Your hair is on fire. I though your pubes would be too.”

“I should fucking- _mhm_!” The insult he had ready got caught in his throat as she licked his length. Once she got to the top she swirled her tongue the head of his cock, only pulling away after she managed to get another moan out of him.

“I mean, I’m definitely not complaining,” she said before licking his length again. “It would be kinda hard to give you a blowjob if your pubes were on fire.” She pressed a wet kiss against the head.

“Valerie,” he growled as he thrust his hips forward. “Come on.”

She chuckled and licked the tip again. “Oh, I don’t know Phantom. I think you might have to beg.”

“Valerie, you tease,” he sneered, flashing his fangs at her. “I shouldn’t have to beg a mortal, of all things.”

Valerie raised a brow. “Really? Well if you’re too proud to beg, I just might have to stop.”

Dan stared her down, and instead of giving in, she simply stared back. Dan chuckled. “Fine,” he said and then laid back on the rumpled sheets. “Please, Val, please,” he begged.

“Oh, now that doesn’t sound very genuine.”

He let out a pitiful groan. “Valerie, goddamn it!”

Valerie smiled before wetting her lips. She filled her mouth with cock, taking him in until she hit the base of his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she looked up at him, emerald eyes twinkling with mischief.

Dan let his hand slip in the curls of her hair, fingers gripping at the roots. “V-Valerie,” he whined. “Faster, please.”

And for once in her life, she listened to him. She sucked him earnestly, taking pleasure from each moan that slipped from his lips. That fact that she had the former Ghost King withering on her sheets made her feel slightly proud. Shit, she could’ve done this instead of chasing after him for all those years.

Dan’s hand tightened its grip and his breathing became rapid. She knew he was close, but she still wanted to tease him. She let his cock pop out of her mouth, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she caught her breath. She dragged her tongue along the shaft painstakingly slow until Dan couldn’t help but roll his hips forward. “Please keep going,” he panted. “Val, please, I’m so close.”

She wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping it a few times before she filled her mouth with him again. His hips moved on their own, raising up slightly so he could hit her throat. Her mouth was so warm, so slick, and she just felt _so good-._

He let out a groan loud enough to rival his own ghostly wail. The tightening in his stomach finally gave way as Valerie drunk every bit of cum. A sensation ran up and down his spine until finally, his orgasm passed and there was nothing left but his sighing to fill the air.

Valerie slid her mouth off his cock, swallowing the last bit cum that was left in her throat. It was surprisingly tasteless, and Valerie made a mental note to test the effects of ectoplasmic cum.

Her hands rested on his thighs, her face slightly flushed. His hand, still in her hair, just rested there now, his sharp fingers nestled in each curl. “Well? How was it?” she asked.

Dan let out a garbled sound.

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good.”


End file.
